Prom Night
by animeprincess503
Summary: I miss him... Ikuto and Yoru have been missing for a few months and Miki and I are afraid they're never coming back... It's my high school prom and I'm about to get a huge surprise...


Prom Night

" What should I wear?! What should I wear?!" I looked at the clock. " Waaaah, it's already 6:20! I've only got 10 minutes left! Nadeshiko's gonna be here soon! What do I wear?!"

Ran, Miki, and Suu just sweatdropped at my antics. " Ne, Miki, why don't you help Amu-chan? She looks like she needs help."

" Hehe, she really does." Miki came over to me and said, " Amu-chan do you like this?"

She held up her sketch book that had a design that was absolutely beautiful. It was a black dress with straps that tie around the neck and accented the wearers curves in all the right places. It went half past the knees with slits up the sides that went to about mid thigh. It also had black gloves that went a little past the elbow and black high-heeled shoes with straps that criss-crossed and went a little past the ankle.

" Oh, wow, Miki, it's perfect! You're the best!"

Then there was a bright blue flash of light and I was in the dress. ( I don't know how it happens so I made something up.) My hair was down, too, with no x accessories in sight.

I went into the bathroom and put on some light make-up.

I then heard the doorbell ring. " I'll see you guys later. Call if you need anything. I'll also call you when I'm coming back, okay?" I said as I handed Ran a pink cellphone.

Ran and Suu nodded.

" Amu-chan, can I go with you?" Miki asked.

I nodded and raced downstairs to open the door. Well, as fast as you can while in a dress and heels.

Nadeshiko was in a light purple dress with spaghetti straps that went half past her knees. Her hair was in a tight, elegant bun and she was wearing light purple high-heels. She also had light purple gloves on that went a little past the elbow.

" You look great Amu-chan." Nadeshiko said with a smile.

" You too, Nadeshiko." I said with a slight blush.

" Thank you. Let's get going, shall we?"

I nodded. We started walking. We were going to our senior prom.

Over the years Tadase had confessed that he liked me instead of Amulet Heart. Kiseki had also confessed to Miki.

We then started going out with them.

At the time we were happy, but after a while they wanted to bring our relationships to the next level.

We weren't ready.

Since we were walking home at the time they pushed us into a dark alleyway.They started kissing us roughly and unbuttoning our blouses.

With tears running down our faces we did the only thing we could do at the time. We screamed.

Tadase and Kiseki covered our mouths with one hand and started to take off our bras since they had already taken off our blouses.

Then, Tadase and Kiseki went flying through the air. They had been punched. We turned to see who it was.

It was... " Ikuto/Yoru..." We had murmured.

They knelt down beside us and wiped a few of our tears, but they kept falling.

" Are you okay Amu/Miki? We heard you scream." They asked.

" W-We're f-fine." We answered weakly.

They sighed, took off their jackets, and put them on us.

They then preceded to pick us up.

When we passed Tadase and Kiseki we saw they were knocked out with a bloody nose.

Ikuto carried me in silence for a few minutes.

" Ikuto?" I asked unsteadily.

" Yes?" He answered.

" W-Will you s-stay with me t-tonight?" I asked my face slightly pink and my voice sounding small and frail. " M-My parents and s-sister are out of-of town."

He looked at me, eyes softening. " Yeah, I'll stay with you." He spoke softly.

" Will you try to come as often as possible? I don't like being alone." I said.

He smiled. " Of course."

A similar thing happened with Miki and Yoru.

We reached the house and they jumped/flew onto my balcony and opened the door.

Ikuto laid me on my bed, then laid beside me, closing his eyes.

" Ikuto?" I said.

" Hmmm?" He responded.

" Thank you." Then I kissed his cheek.

His eyes darted open and he sat up. He looked down at me, but I had already laid down and closed my eyes. He looked at me affectionately, kissed my forehead, and wrapped his arms around me. We fell asleep like that.

With Miki And Yoru

Yoru laid Miki down in one half of the egg and he laid in the other.

" Yoru?" Miki said.

" Yeah, nya?" He responded as he closed his eyes.

Miki floated over to him and said, " Thank you." She kissed his cheek.

He had the same reaction as Ikuto.

Yoru connected the egg halves, kissed Miki's forehead, and snuggled up close to her.

That happened a few years ago.

Tadase got locked up into a hospital for the mentally ill ( Yay!!).

Ikuto continued to tease me up until he disappeared with Yoru a few months ago.

I've been feeling depressed since then along with Miki. We didn't understand why though.

I stay up at night with Miki, drawing, after Ran and Suu have gone to bed. I'd discovered I'd had a knack for it. She would mainly draw Yoru and I would mainly draw Ikuto.

Sometimes I'd draw me and Ikuto together and Miki would draw her and Yoru together. We'd both blush at what we drew when we'd finished but then we'd get sad thinking that they didn't love us. After a week and a half of doing this we finally figured it out.

We loved Ikuto and Yoru.

" Ikuto..." I whispered.

Miki regarded me with sad eyes.

" Amu-chan, Miki they'll be back soon, don't worry." Nadeshiko said soothingly.

" I hope so Nadeshiko, I hope so."

At Prom

We were now arriving at the prom which was being held in the school gym.

" Oi, Hinamori, Nadeshiko! Over here!" We heard Kukai exclaim.

We looked to where the voice came from and sure enough, there Kukai was, waving at us like a mad man. We sweat dropped and walked over to him.

"Where's Yaya?" I asked.

Kukai pointed to the dance floor. I saw Yaya with a boy with slightly messy brown hair and brown eyes in a black tux go by, dancing gracefully. Yaya was in a red spaghetti strap dress that went to a little past her knees. She had on red gloves that went a little past her elbow and red high heels. Her hair was down, too.

I turned my attention back to Kukai. I noticed that he was wearing a black tux with a green, his favorite color, tie. His hair was as wild as usual, his green eyes were sparkling with mischief, which, in a way, made him cute, but I thought it as an older brother cute.

" Wow, Hinamori, you look hot!" Kukai exclaimed.

I smirked. " Well, don't touch. You might get burned."

Nadeshiko chuckled and Kukai looked devastated. I mean wouldn't you be if you were a guy and got dissed by a girl? A guy's got to protect his "male pride".

At Home

At home Ran and Suu were watching t.v. Suddenly a news bulletin came up.

" We have just received word that a patient from Tokyo Hospital For The Mentally Ill has escaped. He has killed 5 doctors and is considered armed and dangerous. This patient's name is Hotori Tadase. This is a picture of him." The newscaster showed a picture of Tadase. " We advise you to not leave your homes and wait until he has been captured. If you can't stay in your homes, don't go to secluded areas and stay with large groups of people. That is all." And with that the bulletin ended.

" Oh, no! Amu-chan and Miki are trouble!" Ran said.

" What are we going to do, desu?" Asked Suu.

" Let's call Amu-chan!" Ran suggested.

They flew upstairs and grabbed the phone. They dialed the number and it started ringing. After a while a voice said, " I'm sorry, the number you are trying to reach is unavailable right now-" The voice didn't finish because Ran slammed the phone shut.

" What are we going to do now, desu?!" Asked Suu frantically.

Ran sighed. " We'll just have to hope for the best, I guess."

With Ikuto

Before the news bulletin came up Ikuto was walking down the street with Yoru by his side, having just returned from another city. Ikuto was off in his own world when the news bulletin came up ( There was a giant t.v. above his head like the one in Tokyo Mew Mew when Zakuro was on that wildlife show.). When it finished Ikuto and Yoru had one thought go through their heads before they took off running/flying. That thought was _' Amu's/Miki's in trouble!'_

At Prom

At the prom I was sitting with Miki drawing, yes, you guessed it, Ikuto and Yoru.

We gave a sad sigh.

Nadeshiko and Kukai had gone to dance and we couldn't think of anything else to do.

" Amu-chan, I miss Yoru." Miki said sadly.

" I know. I miss Ikuto, too." I said giving off another sigh.

" Life just doesn't seem to have meaning without them. Especially when they don't like us." Miki said.

" I know what you mean. Who knew unrequeited love hurt so much?" I said as tears escaped my eyes.

Miki started sobbing quietly, too. I picked her up and held her in one hand while with the other I tried, in a futile attempt, to wipe away my tears, but they kept coming.

Nadeshiko, Kukai, and Yaya chose that moment to walk over.

" Oi, Hinamori. Why don't you come out and dance with us?" Kukai asked.

" Yeah, Amu-chi. It's really fun!" Yaya said.

" Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko asked.

They were now close enough to see me and Miki, who never cry, with tears running down our faces.

When they were right in front of me and Miki they could see our sketch books. Kukai picked up mine and Yaya picked up Miki's and looked at the top page.

" This is of Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Kukai said.

" Well, this is of Yoru, that shugo chara of his." Yaya said.

While all of this was going on Nadeshiko was comforting Miki and I, saying things like, " They'll come back. Don't worry." .

" Hinamori, Miki, are you-?" Kukai didn't get to finish because I snatched Miki's and my sketch books and shouted, " They're never coming back!" as I bolted out of the gym, Miki still in my hand.

With Ikuto

Ikuto and Yoru had finally made it to the Hinamori residence and jumped/flew onto the balcony.

Ikuto opened the door and thought, _' Amu's so careless. Someone could come and rape her in the middle of the night.'_

That reminded him of why he was here. He looked around the room.

_' No Amu/Miki.' _They thought.

Then, their eyes widend. ' _What if he got here already?'_

Thinking back they didn't see a car in the driveway.

Ikuto closed the balcony door and walked out of the room and down stairs.

There they saw two frantic and worried charas. _'_ _Ran and Suu I think their names are.'_ Ikuto thought absently.

They walked/floated over to them and asked, " Where's Amu/Miki?"

Ran and Suu looked at them wide-eyed.

" Amu-chan and Miki are in trouble, desu!" Suu cried, sobbing slightly.

" Tadase and Kiseki escaped! We can't reach Amu-chan on her phone. We're afraid that they've gotten to them." Ran cried frantically.

" I know. Now, where's Amu/Miki?" They asked, becoming more and more worried.

" T-They're at Amu-chan's p-prom at school, desu." Suu said in a small, shaky voice.

That was all Ikuto and Yoru needed to hear and ran/flew out of the house, one thought going through their heads. _' Please don't let me be too late.'_

I was running aimlessly through the streets. The only thing I knew was I wanted to get away from here. People regarded me strangely, but that's to be expected. How are you supposed to regard a crying girl in a dress running down the street?

After a while I noticed the street noises disappeared. I looked up and wiped my tears. I saw Miki was still crying in my hand. I also saw I was in an alleyway. Not just any alleyway, either.

Yes. It was _that_alleyway. The one Tadase tried to rape me in. The one that had given me nightmares that I woke from screaming. The one that Ikuto saved me in.

_Ikuto._

That brought on another round of tears. This time my heart felt like it was being stabbed.

It hurt so much I fell to my knees and had to hold my chest together as though if I didn't it would fall apart. By doing this I had to set Miki on the ground. She looked me over through her tears. By now my breathing was labored.

I almost didn't notice the figure at the end of the alleyway, but I did.

As he came into view I swear my heart literally stopped. I almost wish it had.

There in front of me was the man that reigned all of my nightmares.

There in front of me was... Hotori Tadase.

" Did you miss me Amu-chan?" He asked.

" No... Y-you're s-supposed to b-be in that h-hospital." I said, my voice shaking, as I stood up.

With each step he took closer I took a step back. He was now 10 ft. away from me.

I saw Kiseki behind him, moving closer to Miki. Every step he would take forward she would take back.

She looked terrified.

I was terrified, too.

They were now 3 ft. away. We backed up another step and then, to our horror, we hit a wall.

Tadase started attacking me with rough kisses. He started with my mouth, then he moved down my jawline to my neck, with a hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming. He started to suckle the skin there.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kiseki doing the same to Miki.

Tadase then started to undo the straps on my dress. It was difficult, so he had to remove his hand.

I looked over at Miki and saw that Kiseki had already taken Miki's hat and messenger bag off and was trying to take off her shirt. It too proved difficult and he had to remove his hand from Miki's mouth.She looked at me and we screamed louder than we've ever screamed before.

Ikuto and Yoru were searching high and low. _' Damn it! Where is she?' _They both thought.

They then heard two screams. _' That's not just any scream. That's Amu's/Miki's scream!'_

And off they went. They went in the direction they heard the screams. The route they were taking seemed familiar. They were also having deja vu.

Then, it hit them like a brick wall, literally. Seriously, right when they remembered they hit a brick wall.

They groaned. _' Why does this always happen to me?'_ They thought bitterly. _' Amu!/Miki!'_

They both got up and ran/flew in the direction to _that_ alleyway. When they got there they were frozen to the spot.

It was like a replay of four years ago, only a little bit farther and different outfits.

Something then seemed to snap inside of Ikuto and Yoru at seeing us half-naked with Tadase's and Kiseki's hands roaming all over our bodies. They became unrooted to the spot and the first thing they did was punch Tadase and Kiseki off of us and beat them up.

We were shocked, to say the least, to see Ikuto and Yoru, our newly discovered loves, there.

I crawled over to Miki and asked, " Are you okay?"

" Yeah, just a little traumatized, that's all. You?" She said as she pulled on her shirt.

" Same. I'm glad they're back." I said as I tied the straps of my dress around my neck.

" Yeah, I'd go to Hell and back if it would mean they stayed." Miki said as she pulled on her hat and messenger bag.

" Same here." I said.

" I wonder where they went for the past few months." Miki wondered idly as she floated over to me.

" Me too. We'll ask them later on tonight, okay?"

" Alright." Miki agreed.

" Ne, Miki want to get revenge on Tadase and Kiseki?" I asked smirking an evil smirk.

" Yeah, they deserve to be taught a lesson." Miki said smirking evilly as well.

As we walked over to Tadase and Kiseki, Ikuto and Yoru looked at us.

" Move out of the way boys. Let us have some fun." We said simultaneously, our smirks growing eviler by the second.

They shivered and backed away.

Miki and I looked at each other and nodded.

" Oh, Tadase/Kiseki." We said in our most sensual voices.

They looked at us smirking and walked over to us until they saw our smirks. They stopped in their tracks and started to back away but it was too late. We had already punched them in the face. We punched them so hard they landed face first in the brick wall, which caused it to crack.

Behind us Ikuto and Yoru were shivering. They thought, _' Note to self: Don't make them angry in the future.'_

We turned Tadase and Kiseki over and stepped hard in between their legs. " That's for trying to rape us twice." We stepped hard between their legs again. " And that's to make sure you can't try a third time."

They screamed in pain.

We turned around and our smirks dropped. " C'mon, let's go home," We said in a monotone voice. We turned around and started walking away. As we walked we said menacingly, " and we expect you to follow."

We heard footsteps behind us. We walked in silence for a few minutes until I remembered something. My eyes widend. I looked at Miki. Her eyes were wide and she seemed to realize this too. She looked at me and we nodded. We turned around and said in a monotone voice, " Excuse us. Continue on home. We expect you to be there when we get there. We will be there as soon as we can."

And with that we took off before they could protest. We ran all the way to the alleyway and got our sketch books.

We ran all the way to the house. When we got in we were bombarded with questions.

" Amu-chan, Miki, are you alright?!" Ran.

" They escaped, desu!" Suu.

" What's that in your hands Amu/Miki?" Ikuto. Yoru.

" Ran, we're fine. Suu, we know. Ikuto, Yoru, none of your business." We said the last part in a monotone voice.

" We were just curious." They pouted.

" Curiosity killed the cat." We said monotonously. They shivered and paled slightly. We turned to Ran and Suu.

" Ran, Suu, stay down here for a little bit, okay?" We said softy. They nodded. We turned to Ikuto and Yoru. " Ikuto, Yoru, upstairs, our bedroom, now." We said in a monotone voice.

They shivered and went upstairs. We followed them. We all sat on my bed.

Miki and I looked at each other and nodded.

" Ikuto, Yoru." We said dangerously. They gulped. " Where the hell have you been?!"

They seemed shocked at our use of language. " Um..." Was all they said.

" Well? We're waiting." We said crossing our arms across our chests.

They turned pink and looked away.

Miki and I looked at each other wide-eyed, tears brimming in our eyes.

All the signs were there. Going away for months. When asked about it they turn pink and look away. We were prepared for it, we truly were. Rejection. We knew it would hurt. But when it actually came the pain was unbearable.

We had to face the music sooner or later. Ikuto and Yoru already had girlfriends.

At this thought our tears spilled over.

We turned away and said emotionlessly, " Get out, so we can change."

They shivered, but complied.

" They're probably just some sluts, Miki." I said painfully.

" Yeah, they probably are." Miki said with as much pain.

I picked Miki up and whispered in her ear, " Let's run away." She nodded.

We stood up and walked to the balcony door. I opened it, closed it silently and we jumped down. We felt pain in our right ankles but we brushed it off and started running.

Ikuto and Yoru thought we were taking a long time and opened the door. They saw we weren't there and started panicing.

After a few minutes they gave up.

They sighed. They sat down on the bed and saw the sketch books. They looked at each other and nodded.

They picked up the sketch books and flipped to the first page. What they saw shocked them.

With Miki and Me

" A-Amu-chan w-where w-will we g-go?" Miki asked through her tears.

" W-We can g-go to Nadeshiko's h-house. S-She w-won't mind." I said, tears blinding my eyes.

At Nadeshiko's

I knocked on Nadeshiko's door.

Nadeshiko opened it. " Amu-chan? Miki? Are you alright? Come in, come in."

We followed her to her room and changed into some night clothes we kept here, which was a black spaghetti strap shirt and some comfortable long black pants for me and the same for Miki only hers were blue. We then followed her to her living room and sat down. There we saw Kukai, Daichi, and Yaya.

" Amu-chan, Miki, I was about to put the tea on when you came. Would you like some?" Nadeshiko asked.

" Yes, please." Miki and I answered in a monotone voice.

On the way here our tears had dried and we felt empty inside.

" Hinamori, Miki, are you alright?" Kukai asked.

" We're fine." We said in a monotone voice.

He shivered. No one spoke until Nadeshiko returned.

" Amu-chi, Miki, do you love Ikuto and Yoru?" Yaya asked bluntly.

Kukai choked on his tea.

" No." We answered coldly.

They all shivered.

" Amu-chan, Miki, what's wrong?" Nadeshiko asked.

We then launched into our tale, speaking together in some places, alone in others. We finished each others sentences too. " -and that's how we ended up here." We finished together.

Everyone was silent for a while.

Kukai whistled. " Wow, that's a lot to happen in one day."

" Yeah, I can't believe Tadase and Kiseki escaped and tried to rape you again. It was funny when you described Ikuto's and Yoru's reactions to you beating up Tadase and Kiseki. You two are really strong! I mean you cracked a brick wall!" Yaya said animatedly.

" Amu-chan, Miki, what did you mean earlier when you said you didn't love Ikuto and Yoru? You've loved them for months." Nadeshiko said.

" Simple. How can you love someone that has a girlfriend and doesn't love you? The pain is too much, so we gave up." Miki and I said emotionlessly.

Kukai and Daichi stood up quickly.

" That isn't the Hinamori Amu and Miki we know! The Hinamori Amu and Miki we know wouldn't give up just like that! They'd fight 'till the end!" Kukai and Daichi shouted angrily.

" Kukai, Daichi..." We started.

Miki and I looked at each other and nodded, determination shining in our eyes.

" Kukai, Daichi, thank you!" We smiled determinedly at them. " We have to go. See you around!" We shouted as we ran out the door.

We ran all the way back to the house and opened to door. We then ran upstairs to our room.

I opened the door slightly.

No one.

We walked/floated in, and grabbed our sketch books off of my bed. We saw it was on the pictures we drew about us crying with knives in our hands with a gash on our wrists bleeding profusely. We smiled wistfully. That was when one of the times we were depressed about Ikuto and Yoru and decided to draw what would happen if we found out the sad truth, that they didn't love us.

We walked/floated over to my desk and I sat down in my chair, while Miki sat on my shoulder. We started to draw.

When we finished we looked at the others drawing and gasped.

We had drawn the same exact thing!

The picture was of Ikuto and Yoru. They were on the balcony. Ikuto was in a black t-shirt, an unzipped grey jacket, dark blue jeans, and brown shoes. Yoru was floating above him to the right, in his normal attire, looking into the room. Ikuto's right leg was on the balcony railing, with his right arm resting on his knee. He was also looking into the room. Ikuto's other leg was in the ground. Beside his leg was a plastic bag that was slightly open and you could see treats inside. The background consisted of a black sky with lots of stars. The moon was full and illuminated their features.

" How in the world did we draw the same thing?" I asked.

" I haven't a clue." Miki said.

I sighed and looked out onto the balcony. My breath hitched in my throat, my eyes wide. Miki noticed and looked out onto the balcony, too. Her breath hitched and she was wide-eyed.

We looked at each other. We looked outside, then our sketch books, and back again. We continued this process a few more times.

Why were we looking onto the balcony? Ikuto and Yoru were there.

Why were we looking between our sketches to them? They looked exactly like the sketches.

Miki and I looked at each other and nodded.

I walked over to the door and opened it. They came in and sat on my bed.

Ikuto held out the plastic bag full if treats and said, " Here."

I took the bag, sat down on the bed, and motioned for Miki to do the same. She complied.

" So, why did you two look like a fish out of water when you saw us?" They asked together. We could almost hear the smirk in their words.

Miki and I looked at each other and nodded. We went over to the desk and grabbed our sketch books. We walked over to them. When we were three feet away we felt a sharp pain in our right ankles. We fell over onto Ikuto and Yoru, thus causing all of us to fall to the floor.

Since Miki and I were on top we tried to get up, but when we applied pressure to our right ankles our legs gave out and we fell on top of them again.

We settled on rolling off of them. We sat up and I crawled over to Miki.

We held our ankles and I said, " It must have happened when we jumped off the balcony."

She nodded.

" You two jumped off the balcony?! Are you crazy?!" Ikuto and Yoru were looking at us strangely.

" Yes, we jumped off the balcony. No, we're not crazy. And grab the first aid kit." We said in a monotone voice.

They shivered, but did as we said.

While they were gone Miki and I were whispering.

" How on earth are we going to confess?" Miki asked.

" I don't know. How about draw a mini-comic?" I suggested.

" That could work. But, they don't like us. They've already got girlfriends. If we confess now it would compromise everything. We're going to disappoint Kukai and Daichi." Miki said, tears in her eyes.

I wiped her tears and said in a soothing voice, " Don't worry Miki. If he doesn't like you, he doesn't know what he's missing. You're a great shugo chara."

Miki looked up at me, wiping her eyes, " You too, Amu-chan. You too." She wiped a few of my tears that had fallen from my eyes.

" Thank you Miki." I said as I hugged her.

Unknown to us Ikuto and Yoru were outside the door. They had heard snippets of the conversation and thought we liked Kukai and Daichi. They had also missed the plan. They were boiling with anger.

They kept it hidden under an emotionless mask and walked into the room.

Ikuto and Yoru dropped down beside me and Miki and took the bandages out of the first aid kit. They then started to wrap our ankles.

" Why are you doing this?" Miki and I asked in a monotone voice.

" Why do you do that?" They asked together.

" Do what?" We asked.

" Speak to us emotionlessly." They said.

Miki and I looked at each other. We hadn't noticed we were doing that. Truthfully, we were nervous when we talked to them. Maybe my 'cool and spicy' character was taking Miki and I over.

" W-What do you mean?" Miki and I asked together.

They sighed. " When you talk to us your voices have no emotions in them anymore. Ever since we came back you've been talking to us without emotions. We don't like that."

Miki and I looked at each other and nodded.

Ikuto and Yoru looked at us. " You do that too. Why do you do that so often?"

We ignored their question and crawled over to our sketch books since they finished wrapping our ankles. We picked them up and opened them to a clean page. We then started drawing the same thing. When we finished it looked like a scene from a manga.

The picture was of Miki, Yoru, Ikuto, and me. We were all wearing the same clothes as we were now. It was in our room and we were declaring our love to Ikuto and Yoru. Their expressions were shocked.

Miki and I flipped to a clean page and drew a new picture.

It was all the same except Ikuto and Yoru had regained composure and said that they didn't love us and they already had girlfriends.

We flipped to a new page and drew another picture, tears slowly, but surely, building in our eyes.

Tears were spilling out of Miki's and my eyes. We were looking up at them smiling sadly saying, " That's okay. We already knew. You can break off our friendship now and never speak to us again if you want."

We went to another page and drew again.

Ikuto and Yoru weren't there anymore and Miki and I were crying profusely. We were on the ground holding our chests together as though if we didn't they would fall apart. One sentence escaping through our sobs. " They're gone." Then at the bottom of the page it said, " After they quit sobbing they went for a walk and were never heard from again."

Miki and I flipped to the first page and handed them to Ikuto and Yoru, smiling sadly, a single tear falling.

They took the sketch books and looked at the page.

They were shocked. They kept looking from the comic to us, eyes wide. They then saw an arrow at the bottom of the page and turned the page.

They looked confused and were looking at us strangely. They saw another arrow and turned the page again.

They looked slightly sad for a moment, but then it changed to what looked like anger. That couldn't be right. Our eyes are playing tricks on us. They turned the page again.

Thet looked absolutely heart-broken looking at that page. They looked at us again and saw more tears were running down our faces, with that same sad smile on our faces.

" Amu/Miki..." Ikuto and Yoru said, sadness in their eyes and voices.

" You can leave anytime you want you know. You can go see your girlfriends too." We said sadly.

Ikuto and Yoru looked at the scene with heart-broken expressions.

They walked over to us and sat next to us.

" We don't have girlfriends." Ikuto and Yoru said together.

" Then, where were you for the past few months?" Miki and I asked as we rubbed our eyes with our fists.

" We were going to other towns looking for places to play my violin to earn some extra money," Ikuto said. " and Yoru had to come with me."

Miki and I blushed and looked at each other. This was all a misunderstanding.

" Wait. If that's all, why did you blush and turn away when we asked you?" Miki and I asked, crossing our arms over our chests.

They blushed and looked at each other.

" Look down at what your doing." They said, still blushing, now only slightly.

" Huh?" Miki and I looked down and figured it out. We blushed. Miki and I looked at each other and then at them.

" We're sorry for jumping to conclusions!" Miki and I apologized, bowing.

" That's okay." They said as they sweat dropped.

Miki and I looked at each other and realized something. We turned to them.

" Well, you know our feelings, what about yours?" We asked.

They looked at each other and nodded.

They turned to us and grabbed one of our hands in both of theirs. We blushed.

" Amu, Miki, we..." They paused.

" You?" We prompted, leaning in.

" We... aren't telling!!" They said and let go of our hands.

Miki and I fell over anime-style. " That's not fair! You know how we feel! We should get to know how you feel!" We shouted.

" Yeah, well we don't want to tell you." They said, grinning.

Miki and I looked at each other and nodded.

We bolted to the door, and ran downstairs to the kitchen. When they caught up to us they saw us with knives in our hands, nearing our wrists.

They went wide-eyed. They tried to run towards us but we said, " Stay back! We'll cut our selves if you take another step forward. The only way you can get us to stop is to tell us how you feel."

They looked at each other and said, " Aren't you taking this to extremes?"

We shook our heads. " If you don't love us there's no reason for us to live." We answered. " Now tell us how you feel about us!"

" Look, we love you now put the knives down." They said.

" You're just saying that to make us drop the knives. Then you'll leave and never return, like in our comic." We then got ready to cut our selves.

Their eyes widened and they ran towards us. They then did something unexpected.

They kissed us. What surprised us was the care in which they kissed us. At first we didn't do anything. Then we started kissing back. They licked our bottom lips, asking for entrance which we gladly gave. After a while we had to pull apart for air and Miki and I noticed we were knife-less. We then saw Ikuto and Yoru were putting them away.

" We knew it." Miki and I whispered nearly inaudibly. We turned to each other and nodded.

Miki and I ran past Ikuto and Yoru and slammed the front door open. However, before we could go any further, we felt arms snake around our waists.

" We weren't done with you yet." They whispered huskily in our ears. We shivered.

Ikuto shut the door and picked me up bridal style. I saw Yoru do the same with Miki.

They then carried us into our room. They sat on the bed and pulled us into their laps.

They then started kissing us roughly and passionately, not like when they kissed us in the kitchen.

We then realized why it was more rough. There was more want and need in the kiss.

We slowly melted into the kisses.

Miki and I soon found our selves underneath Ikuto and Yoru. They were still kissing us hungrily.

Ikuto then lifted up and asked huskily, " How old are you, Amu?"

" I'm seventeen." I found myself answering.

He looked as if he was nodding in satisfaction.

He then started kissing my neck.

I saw Yoru was doing the same to Miki.

As Miki and I looked at each other, one thought went through our heads before we succumbed to the sensations. That thought? _' It's going to be a long night.'_

Yeah... took me a few days to writ this...

Yeah... Click that buttoned below and tell me what you though... I'm still new at this...

animeprincess503


End file.
